Boku no Jookaa
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Roy é um príncipe, e Ed é seu bobo da corte. Como provar que contos de fadas podem se tornar realidade. Yaoi, lemon. RoyEd. Boku no jookaa significa "Meu bobo da corte".


\ **Boku no Jookaa** /

FullMetal Alchemist - Oneshot

* * *

Era uma vez, um reinado enorme e pacífico. Todas as pessoas que pertenciam ao reino viviam uma vida muito boa e calma. O rei era uma excelente pessoa. Claro, algumas pessoas passavam por dificuldades, mas o rei tentava ao máximo ajudar a todas. Mas, o maior defeito do rei... Era a sua taradisse. Taradisse, cuja, seu filho herdou – e ainda mais avançada do que a do pai.

O príncipe era muito bonito, alto e culto. Tinha seus 16 anos e era muito sem vergonha. Paquerava todas as damas do castelo e todas as mulheres da cidade. Mas essa era uma rotina que o entediava. Não sabia por que, mas queria algo mais. Parecia que lhe faltava algo. O que era irônico, e ele não gostava de admitir, pois era príncipe! Como um príncipe, que tinha tudo o que queria, poderia estar insatisfeito com algo?

Um tempo se passou desde que descobriu que algo lhe faltava, e então, o rei notou que seu filho andava um pouco estranho. O rei foi até o quarto de seu filho tentar conversar e ver do que se tratava.

- Roy, meu filho, o que lhe aflige? – Disse o rei, calmamente.

- Ah pai... Desculpe por dizer isso... Mas, minha vida anda muito entediante. Sinto como se precisasse de alguma coisa... Mas não sei dizer o que... – Falou, olhando para o pai.

- Hm, acho que lhe entendo... As mulheres não estão te satisfazendo totalmente, ne? – Em resposta, o filho apenas mexeu a cabeça negativamente. – Então eu tentarei fazer algo que lhe agrade! – Sorriu o velho rei.

E foi isso que ele fez. Algumas semanas depois, o príncipe estava no jardim observando a paisagem e fazendo alguns deveres das aulas particulares que tinha. Mais um dia tedioso. Olhou para onde ficavam as rosas vermelhas e viu seu pai, puxando pela mão uma criança. Uma criança loira e bem pequena. Não entendeu aquela cena e logo se pôs de pé, indo em direção ao pai.

Parou em frente ao pai, dando uma pequena reverência. Olhou em seguida para o pequenino, que se escondeu atrás do rei. Apesar de ter se escondido, estava com uma cara um tanto brava, como se quisesse dizer que não tinha medo. Voltou o olhar para o pai, pedindo explicações.

- Esse aqui... É Edward. Ele, a partir de hoje, é seu bobo da corte. – Disse o rei, naturalmente.

- Bobo da corte? Meu? – Estava um pouco em choque. Não esperava aquilo. Nunca. – Mas... Quantos anos ele tem?

- Ele tem oito. – Olhou para o pequenino. – Apesar de que ele é bem pequeno, e parece ser mais novo.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MINI PROTÓTIPO DE PESCADOR DE AQUÁRIO? – O pequeno garoto se soltou do rei, apontando pra ele, não tendo medo nenhum.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Não falei por mal... Bom, Edward, esse é a pessoa que você vai servir. – Falou sorrindo, fazendo o garoto se acalmar.

- Você é o príncipe Roy? – Perguntou timidamente, olhando para o chão.

- Sim, sou. – Respondeu indiferente.

- Espero que eu agrade o senhor... – Voltou o olhar para o príncipe. Estava corado, envergonhado. E com medo que fizesse algo de ruim para aquele belo garoto a sua frente.

- Tenho certeza que vai. – Sorriu de canto. – Eu preciso estudar agora. Mas se você quiser, pode me fazer companhia. – Ergueu a mão para o pequeno loiro.

- Ah... Eu quero! – Abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou na mão do mais velho, o acompanhando.

Com isso, algum tempo passou. Roy e Ed eram muito ligados e, mesmo sempre brigando, se davam muito bem e se sentiam muito bem na presença um do outro. Agora, Roy com 19 anos e Edward com 11, o moreno exigia mais do menor. Queria mais brincadeiras engraçadas e mais empolgação. Algumas vezes o loiro se irritava e começava a gritar com o Príncipe, mas Roy gostava disso. Gostava da liberdade que tinham um com o outro. Graças a esse bobo da corte, o mais velho não sentia mais que faltava algo em sua vida. Ele sabia que aquele pequeno garoto ia fazer parte da sua vida para sempre.

Mas uma coisa ruim aconteceu. Um dia, o pequeno Edward procurava por seu príncipe. Andou por todos os locais do castelo onde o mais velho costumava freqüentar. Não o achou em lugar nenhum. Decidiu ver se ele estava no quarto – o que era improvável, pois o moreno gostava de ficar mais ao ar livre do que preso no próprio quarto.

Chegou à porta do quarto e ouviu uns barulhos estranhos. Mas não sabia exatamente que barulhos eram. Começou a abrir a porta lentamente e colocar a cabeça para dentro desta, a procura de seu príncipe.

- Príncipe Roy...? – Abriu mais a porta e adentrou no quarto, olhando para a cama e vendo seu amado príncipe e uma mulher que nunca havia visto antes na vida. – O... quê? – Ed não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Nunca havia visto algo do tipo. Ficou totalmente em choque com a cena a sua frente.

- Edward! – Roy tirou a mulher de cima de si quando notou a presença do mais novo. Levantou-se e foi na direção do loiro, nu.

- ... – O loiro saiu do quarto correndo antes que o moreno pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto voltou à cama e sentou-se, ignorando totalmente a mulher ao seu lado.

- Príncipe? – A mulher ao seu lado o fitou. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não sabia o que falar.

- Riza... Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso outro dia. – O príncipe começou a se trocar e logo saiu do quarto.

Enquanto isso, no jardim do castelo, o bobo da corte estava entre as flores. Estava ofegante por ter corrido tanto. Também, não sabia por que, mas sentia uma dor enorme no peito. Quando a respiração estava se normalizando viu uma sombra a sua frente, virando-se rapidamente para ver quem era. Era uma menina loira, com os cabelos compridos e os olhos azuis. Estava sorrindo enquanto via o garoto a sua frente.

- Oi, o meu nome é Winry. Qual é o seu? – Falou amigavelmente.

- Eu... Meu nome é... Edward. – Falou baixinho. Quem era aquela menina que estava com um vestido tão formal? Seria algum parente da família real?

- Muito prazer! Quantos anos você tem? – A menina era bem sociável. E muito bonita também.

- ... Onze. – Respondeu sem entender o que essa menina queria.

- Onze? Eu também tenho onze. – Sorriu, mas logo ficou com uma expressão pensativa. – Mas... Você parece ser menor que eu.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MINI FEIJÃOZINHO? – Gritou, levantando-se e apontando para a menina.

- Hehehehe. – Ela riu. O loiro não entendeu. – Calma, não disse por mal... Você é fofo por ser pequeno. – Falou simplesmente.

- Fofo? – O garoto corou. Decidiu mudar de assunto antes que a menina lhe fizesse mais perguntas ou fizesse mais comentários. – Desculpe... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah! Eu vim junto da minha irmã. – Sorriu, e viu que o outro não havia entendido ainda. – Minha irmã é a Riza Hawkeye. Nós somos do reino vizinho. Ela irá se casar com o príncipe... Você não sabia?

Edward sentiu seu mundo desabar. Como assim? O príncipe iria se casar? O SEU príncipe iria se casar? Por um momento, sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. A garota o chamava, mas ele não escutava. Levantou-se em um impulso e saiu andando de lá. Queria ficar sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho.

Ficou escondido em um canto do jardim pelo resto da tarde. Já era noite quando ele se deu conta que o tempo havia passado. Começou a chover, mas o loiro não se importou. Era até melhor, porque assim suas lágrimas seriam misturadas com a chuva. Quando a chuva apertou, achou melhor entrar. Levantou-se, passou o braço pelo rosto e fez uma cara determinada. Não ia chorar na frente das pessoas, e nem ficar com uma cara triste.

Começou a correr em direção ao castelo para não pegar tanta chuva. Parou na frente da porta, suspirando. Quando entrasse, para onde iria? Não poderia ir para o quarto do príncipe. Mas, ele tinha que ver se o moreno precisava de algo, afinal, era seu bobo da corte.

Caminhava lentamente pelo palácio. Ainda estava molhado, então deixava um rastro de água da chuva por onde passava. Chegou à frente do quarto do príncipe. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Àquela hora o moreno já deveria estar no quarto. Esperou um pouco e logo a porta foi aberta por um Roy com uma expressão de desespero.

- A... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou o pequeno, abaixando o olhar. Não queria fitá-lo agora.

- Edward... – Puxou o menino pelo braço e o abraçou fortemente.

- Eu... Estou molhado... Príncipe... – Tentou se soltar do maior, mas em vão.

- Me desculpe Edward. Eu devia ter lhe contado. Meu pai está querendo que eu me case com a filha do reino vizinho. Eu não queria, mas me aproveitei da situação para dormir com ela. Eu não vou me casar com ela. – Abraçou mais forte o menor, sentindo o pequeno corpo deste totalmente gelado e molhado. – A única pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto da vida... É... – Foi cortado por uma empregada que entrava no quarto.

- Com licença, príncipe... Seu pai lhe chama. – Disse, dando uma reverência e saindo de lá.

- Vou ver o que o velho quer. Tome banho! Quando eu voltar nós conversaremos mais. – E assim saiu do quarto também.

O loiro ficou ali parado por mais um momento. Não sabia se estava feliz por Roy não se casar com aquela mulher, ou se ficava triste por saber que para o príncipe, só existia uma pessoa. E não sabia quem era, mas não seria ele. Afinal, era seu bobo da corte. Mas estava contente que, por hora, ele era a pessoa que ficaria mais perto do moreno.

Mais dois anos se passaram e eles eram inseparáveis. O príncipe havia parado de galinhar por aí e o loiro já era conhecido por todos no castelo. No aniversário de treze anos do menor, o moreno decidiu dar um presente um pouco... "diferente".

Depois do almoço, o príncipe levou o pequeno loiro até o seu quarto. Tirou um embrulho de dentro do armário e entregou a ele. Este sorriu, agradeceu e abriu o presente. Ficou com uma expressão séria e, depois, quando se deu conta, estava com uma expressão muito brava. Não acreditara que ele lhe deu aquele presente!

- Seu pervertido! – Falou, deixando o presente de lado e virando-se para sair do quarto.

- Ei, ei, volta aqui. – Segurou-o pelo braço, o puxando pra perto. – Eu comprei só pra você esse presente. Eu quero que você use.

- Nem que você me pague eu vou usar isso aí! – Tentava se soltar do outro, sem muitos resultados.

- Mas você mora aqui de graça... E vive para me satisfazer... Ou é mentira? – Falou provocativo, trazendo o menor para um abraço. – Eu só acho que você já está numa boa idade... Use isso para mim... Por favor. – Pediu, falando num sussurro na orelha do outro, que estremeceu.

- Ta bom... – Se separou do outro. – Eu vou me trocar. – Pegou a caixa com o presente e se dirigiu ao banheiro da suíte do príncipe.

Alguns minutos se passaram e logo a porta foi semi-aberta. O moreno olhou para a porta vendo só uma cabeça loira, com os cabelos soltos, o fitando. Ficou o encarando, tentando transmitir calma para o menor que suspirou e adentrou o quarto. O loiro trajava uma blusa colorida que ia até a última costela, e um short que tampava apenas um palmo de sua coxa. O menor estava muito corado. Aquela roupa o deixava envergonhado. Mais pelo fato de ver que o seu senhor gostou de observá-lo daquele jeito, do que por estar com pouca roupa.

- Venha até aqui. – Roy chamou o menor, que caminhou lentamente até ele, ficando em pé a frente dele, enquanto este estava sentado na enorme cama.

O menor estava muito corado, não conseguia fitar o moreno. Roy pegou o queixo do loiro, e o trouxe para perto de seu rosto, colando seus lábios nos dele. Por um momento Ed ficou em estado de choque, mas logo começou a corresponder o beijo do outro. Algum tempo passou e eles continuavam se beijando, até que o loiro sentiu uma mão descendo pelas suas costas e parando na sua bunda, a apertando de leve. Não pode evitar se soltar do mais velho e gemer baixinho.

- Você é bem sensível, né, Edward? – Falou o maior mordendo a orelha do outro.

- Hmm... – O loiro tentava se segurar para não gemer. Não sabia que sentimentos eram esses, mas eram muito bons.

- Não fique tenso... Será bem melhor se você relaxar. – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor, que mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um gemido.

- Prín...ci... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Hoje eu não quero que você me chame de 'príncipe'... Pode me chamar apenas de 'Roy'. Está bem? – O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça. – Agora... Não tenha medo.

- Eu não estou com medo... – Disse determinado, fazendo o mais velho sorrir.

- Que bom... Eu me odiaria caso fizesse você ter medo de mim. – Abraçou o menor e começou a chupar e morder o pescoço do loiro.

- Ro... Roy! – Fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço. Suspirou alto, fazendo o mais velho sorrir durante as mordidas que dava.

O príncipe não disse mais nada. Queria aproveitar o momento, e principalmente fazer com que Edward também aproveitasse. O moreno mordia o pescoço do menor enquanto suas mãos tiravam devagar a blusa do loiro. O menor tentou iniciar uma frase, mas logo sentiu o outro mordendo o seu mamilo já descoberto pela roupa.

- Ro... Roy... Por que... Você mandou... Ah... Eu colocar essa... Roupa... Se você vai... Hm... Tirar? – Falava entre suspiros e gemidos. Era complicado. Realmente não entendeu o motivo de ter que colocar uma roupa para logo ser retirada.

- Ah, era só um fetiche meu... – Deu uma risada, fazendo com o loiro corasse violentamente e ficasse emburrado.

- Pervertido... – Falou baixinho.

- É, eu sou... – Riu novamente. – Pode ser um fetiche, mas você vai gostar. – Voltou a morder o mamilo do menor.

- "Talvez, pelo fato de eu ser o seu bobo da corte, ele tenha desejado fazer isso. Com essa roupa, mostra mais o quanto eu sou submisso a ele, e me lembra que eu devo fazer tudo o que ele quer... Mas, meu coração dói. Não sei por que. Ele dói." – Gemia baixinho, segurando os cabelos do mais velho, puxando de leve. Realmente, aquilo o excitava.

Ed não sabia o que sentia exatamente, mas não poderia negar que estava gostando. Talvez, o próprio fato de estar à mercê de tudo o que o príncipe queira, o excitava. Por impulso, começou a abrir a blusa de Roy. Este, agora, havia voltado para o pescoço do menor, dando total atenção para aquela área.

Finalmente conseguiu tirar aquela blusa de Roy, e a jogou junto de onde a sua estava. O moreno pegou o menor e o deitou na cama. Sobre ele, começou a passar as mãos por todo o corpo do pequeno garoto. Ed tinha os olhos entreabertos e cheios de desejo. Estava gemendo um pouco e fitava Roy. Este parou o que fazia e ficou a fitar o loiro. Ele era tão inocente, tão intocado. Sabia que podia estar fazendo uma grande besteira, mas precisava amar o seu loiro antes que fosse tarde demais.

Chegou com o rosto bem perto do rosto do outro, selando os lábios. Dessa vez, foi um selinho apaixonado e demorado. Mas depois, o mais velho tentou aprofundar o beijo, o loiro deixou abrindo um pouco a boca e permitindo a passagem da língua do outro. O beijo, apesar de ser intenso, era muito apaixonado. Ed abraçava o maior com força. Estava contente de estar sendo amado assim pelo outro. Realmente amava Roy, e estar nessa situação com ele, era um sonho tornando-se realidade. Apesar de ainda sentir-se usado, estava feliz.

O mais velho deixou a boca do menor para dar atenção ao pescoço do mesmo. Mas logo desceu mais, indo em direção aos mamilos de Ed, sugando-os e mordendo de leve. O loiro estava cada vez mais a mercê do outro. Não ia agüentar por muito tempo tudo aquilo. Tentava respirar, mas a respiração saia entrecortada e ofegante.

Roy foi descendo com a língua, em direção ao short do outro. Ao chegar lá, mordeu na borda do short e foi puxando para baixo, deixando a mostra o quanto o menor estava excitado. Ficou fitando o membro do loiro que já estava bem excitado e, com a ponta da língua, lambeu a extensão do membro, mesmo por cima da cueca do outro. Ouvia o outro gemendo o seu nome, e logo retirou a cueca do loiro com tudo. Engatinhou até Ed, ficando com os rostos próximos novamente.

- Isso... Vai doer... Promete que me perdoa? – Pediu Roy, sussurrando no ouvido de Ed, enquanto tirava a própria calça.

- Prome... to... Roy... Eu... – Sentiu que o moreno colocou o membro em sua entrada e começou a pressionar de leve, adentrando lentamente. – A-ah...

Roy abraçou o outro com força, e penetrou-o de uma vez. Ed gemeu de dor, e ficou ofegante. Mesmo o outro estando parado, aquela sensação era incomoda. O loiro tentou respirar fundo, um pouco em vão, e começou a se acostumar com aquela sensação. Estava começando a se tornar prazerosa. Movimentou a cintura, sem nem notar. Queria sentir mais daquilo. Queria sentir mais o moreno dentro de si.

Notando que o menor já estava preparado, Roy saiu com quase todo o membro para fora de Ed, e depois entrou com tudo, roubando um alto gemido de prazer do menor. Continuou se movimentando dentro do outro. Ed movimentava o quadril junto com o outro. Estavam em perfeita sintonia. O maior pegou o membro do menor e começou a tocá-lo, enquanto o estocava com o próprio membro. O loiro gemia cada vez mais e começava a arranhar as costas do outro de tanto prazer.

Depois de um tempo, os dois chegam ao ápice juntos. Ed libera todo o seu líquido em ambas as barrigas, e Roy libera dentro de Ed. Eles caem deitados e abraçados. Quando Ed normaliza a respiração, começa a fitar o outro.

- Roy... – O mesmo o olhou. – Eu... Eu sei que não devia, mas...

- Eu sei, Ed... – Sorriu pro outro. – Eu também sinto o mesmo, mas não me importo com que os outros vão pensar.

- Mas, você é o príncipe. Quando for o Rei, precisará se casar e ter filhos, que irão reinar depois de você. E você sabe muito bem que eu não posso te dar um filho. – Fala emburrado e um pouco corado.

- Eu posso até arranjar alguém para ter meus filhos. Mas eu quero me casar com você. E irei anunciar isso no final do mês. – Estava confiante.

- O que? O que você pensa que todos vão achar? Vão te ver com maus olhos! – Olhava para o outro, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

- Pare de querer mudar meu desejo! E, preste atenção. No dia, eu quero que você use uma roupa social. Está bem? – Falou para o outro.

- Mas... As únicas roupas que eu usei até hoje foram de bobo da corte. Como você quer que eu use uma roupa social? – Estava começando a achar que o outro estava zombando de sua cara.

- Só faça o que eu mandei. Eu prometo que seremos felizes. – Sorriu e deu um beijo no menor, o acalmando.

No final do mês, todos estavam reunidos esperando o tão esperado anunciado do príncipe. Ele finalmente iria confirmar o seu casamento e todos estavam muito ansiosos. O rei estava fazendo comunicados, e logo se sentou. Pelo lado esquerdo, entrou Roy. Ele foi até a frente e levantou os braços para que todos fizessem silêncio. Esse era o momento.

- Meu povo. Estão todos aqui para saber com quem irei me casar. Talvez seja um choque para todos... Mas aqui está a pessoa com quem decidi passar o resto da vida... – Disse sorrindo, e logo, pelo lado direito, Ed entrou. Vestindo roupa social, com uma fita no cabelo. Estava muito bonito e maduro. – Irei me casar com Edward. – Disse por fim.

O povo ficou em silêncio por algum momento tentando absorver a idéia. O príncipe falara sério? Casar com um homem? E ainda mais que nem era da realeza? Era um bobo da corte.

- Roy... – Sussurrou Ed, que encarava os próprios pés. Não conseguia fitar os olhares daquelas pessoas.

- Fique calmo Ed... – Falou num sussurro também, mas logo voltou a erguer a voz. – O que há de errado em casar com um homem? Ou com alguém que não é da realeza? Este garoto está comigo a mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu passei mais tempo da minha vida ao lado dele, do que realmente de qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo de meu pai que eu tanto amo. Eu escolhi essa pessoa para ser aquele que ficará sempre ao meu lado. Eu quero ser feliz junto dele, e sei que nós dois seremos capazes de reinar muito bem juntos, e em harmonia. – Sorriu.

Logo, todo o povo estava aplaudindo e assoviando. O que Roy dissera era verdade. Tinha que ser feliz, mesmo sendo com um garoto que antes era seu bobo da corte. Roy pegou na mão de Ed, e beijou a mão do mesmo. O povo gritou mais, de empolgação. Com isso, os dois se retiraram dali, e o Rei saiu logo em seguida.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e o príncipe ficava cada vez mais atarefado. Não só com as suas tarefas de príncipe, mas também com o casamento. Edward não sabia como fazer para preparar um casamento, mas tentava ajudar ao máximo. Afinal, ele ia casar também.

As semanas foram muito corridas. Eram costureiras tirando medidas dos futuros reis, confeiteiros inventando novos tipos de bolos para o casamento, cozinheiros vendo qual comida seria mais adequada, familiares metendo o nariz onde não eram chamados, organizadores para poderem arrumar os locais do casamento, bandas para ver qual seria a mais própria ao casamento, floricultores para as flores que se espalhariam pelo casamento...

Mas apesar da correria, tudo foi um sucesso.

Quando chegou o dia do casamento, Ed e Roy entrariam juntos, acompanhados do rei. Apenas a família e os fiéis súditos participaram do casamento, mas a festa que seria logo após o casamento, estaria repleta de plebeus.

Roy estava todo vestido de branco, com uma coroa real na cabeça, sorrindo. Estava muito mais bonito que de costume. Edward também estava todo de branco, mas a coroa que tinha na cabeça era uma coroa de flores, para demonstrar a entrada dele na realeza. E ainda estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, por uma fita branca.

Eles estavam magníficos. Todos que estavam ali se viraram para vê-los. Obviamente, puderam notar a tonalidade vermelha nas bochechas de Ed, que estava muito envergonhado, mas sorria, pois também estava muito feliz.

Chegaram à frente do padre da família e ele os benzeu. Falou algumas palavras em latim e afirmou que os dois ali estavam unidos pelo sagrado matrimonio e que agora, eram casados. Roy puxou Ed para perto e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Depois, de mãos dadas, eles passavam pelas pessoas, recebendo várias parabenizações de todos. Foram para a festa e eles dançaram. Logo, todos ali estavam dançando, comendo, se divertindo.

O casamento fora um sucesso. Os recém casados estavam muito felizes. Aquela noite, eles fizeram amor, sem ter medo de mais nada. Agora, um ao lado do outro, eles estariam sempre em segurança, nada de mal poderia acontecer.

Os anos se passaram devagar. Várias lembranças boas... Roy foi um ótimo Rei ao lado de Ed, e eles juntos foram muito felizes. Quando estavam bem velhinhos, o filho deles, que eles adotaram, se casou com a princesa do reino vizinho e reinou. Foi bom o filho deles ter se casado, assim, poderiam aproveitar o final da vida juntos. E eles sabiam que esse momento estava chegando.

Um dia, nenhum dos dois quis sair da cama. Estavam deitados, um ao lado do outro, e, como sempre, de mãos dadas. Mesmo no silêncio, ambos sorriam. Eram o casal mais feliz do mundo, e nada poderia mudar o sentimento um pelo outro.

Naquele dia, o filho foi ao encontro dos pais para poder passar algum tempo com eles. Eles pareciam estar dormindo, ainda com os sorrisos. Ele sorriu e se aproximou, mas logo notou que seus pais não pertenciam mais a este mundo. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, mas ele ainda estava feliz, porque eles faleceram juntos, ainda se amando com a mesma intensidade de sempre.

Até mesmo no enterro, eles foram enterrados juntos, e ainda de mãos dadas. Todo o povo deles estava ali, e quase todos choravam. Eles realmente fizeram um grande papel naquele reino.

Como toda história de reinos, eles viveram e morreram felizes para sempre, mas esta história é verdadeira. Acredite no amor que dura por toda a eternidade, ele realmente existe, basta você não se importar com a raça, cor, sexo, religião, etc., da pessoa. Ame-a pelo que ela é, e não pelo que ela é composta. Lute pelo seu amor eterno e seja feliz.

* * *

**N.A; **E aee? Gostaram? n.n Eu comecei essa fic a MUITO tempo atrás e finalmente terminei. Como deu pra ver, não tem continuação, é apenas uma oneshot. Mas eu amei demais ela. Especialmente esse último parágrafo. Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews. (:

Obrigada a todos que vierem a ler isso, e mandem review, por favor! Agradeço desde já.

* * *

Dedico essa fic ao **meu** eterno amor, com quem eu pretendo viver feliz _para sempre_; **Dy**.

"_**Porque o amor é muito mais do que apenas um conto de fadas, mas se a gente se dedicar, podemos viver felizes para sempre."**_

_**By eu, Shuu-chan.**_

Te amo muito, e pretendo te fazer muito feliz sempre.


End file.
